


Put You Down For A While

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn’t always been in love with Dean. He is now though, and despite his initial reservations, they’re together and they’re happy. Things are surprisingly good between them. Or they are until Dean suddenly starts to shut Sam out without explanation and Sam is driven to making a mistake that Dean might not be able to forgive.<br/>Packed full of brother issues and lover issues and angst and jealousy and insecurity and that special kind of dysfunction that only the Winchesters can deliver. A story about a hard time in a relationship, set against a backdrop of fairly ordinary hunting jobs and nosey secondary characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put You Down For A While

